


План «А» в действии

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Иногда чертовски сложно быть ребёнком…





	План «А» в действии

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yardi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi/gifts).



> Работа написана в 2011-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2011-м и не будет :)

Бен умел ненавидеть. 

Он старательно ненавидел математику, потому что так полагается всем мальчишкам. Он ненавидел одноклассника Тимми, потому что тот постоянно норовил устроить Бену мелкую подлость. Он ненавидел брокколи, потому что на вкус она словно размоченный в воде лист бумаги. В принципе, Бенжамин Исайя Брейдон ненавидел много всего. Только вот как ни старался, он так и не смог возненавидеть того, кто его бросил.

Но злиться на него Бен всё-таки мог.

***

Солнечным весенним утром Бен сидел на лавочке возле школы и смотрел на мобильник. Мама позвонила и сказала, что его ждёт сюрприз. А ещё она сказала, чтобы он сидел на лавочке и никуда не уходил. Обычно Бен ехал домой на школьном автобусе вместе со всеми, поэтому немного удивился. 

В последнее время он вёл себя отвратительно, и сам прекрасно это понимал. Бывали моменты, когда ему жутко хотелось сделать что-нибудь назло маме или Мэтту – её новому бойфренду. Собственно, в этом Мэтте и заключалась суть проблемы. Сам по себе он оказался очень даже хорошим человеком – добрым, весёлым, интересным. И он явно любил маму. Но Бену этого было мало для того, чтобы принять Мэтта. Мальчишка постоянно находил в нём недостатки и говорил про них маме. Лиза иногда молчала, иногда ругала Бена, но чаще всего пыталась объяснить, что идеальных людей не бывает. На это у него был готов ответ всегда, и первое время он буквально выкрикивал: «Дин!». Только пару месяцев спустя он заметил, как больно маме это слышать. И в тот момент Бен пообещал себе постараться вести себя лучше. 

Толи мама это заметила, толи просто решила порадовать, но Бена ожидал сюрприз.

\- Эй, Брейдон! – крикнул появившийся из ниоткуда Тимми. Рядом с ним шли трое его дружков. – Чего сидишь? Мамку потерял?

\- Отвали, придурок, - буркнул в ответ Бен. Настроение враз упало. Он быстро спрятал телефон в карман, чтобы у этой компании не возникло непреодолимого желания его отобрать.

\- Я не понял, что ты сказал? – Тимми встал перед лавкой, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

\- Я сказал, чтобы ты отвалил, придурок, - медленно и чётко произнёс Бен, глядя в глаза противнику. Он встал и теперь был почти одного с Тимом роста.

\- Ты, наверное, обнаглел? – начал кипятиться тот. – Совсем страх потерял? Ты в этой школе никто, понял? Я здесь главный!

\- А я и не спорю, - пожал плечами Бен. – Иди, командуй. Где-нибудь в другом месте.

Толкнув плечом обидчика, он прошёл мимо него и подошёл к проезжей части. От созерцания горизонта Брейдона отвлёк едва ощутимый удар кулаком по плечу. Тимми, может, и был крутым, но бить совершенно не умел. Бен медленно развернулся и сощурил глаза.

\- Я с тобой говорю, Брейдон! – мальчишка привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь казаться выше Бена. – Ты что себе возомнил? Думаешь перечить мне? Думаешь, что крутой? Да ты сопляк! А мать твоя за тобой не заезжает, потому что стесняется! И отец бросил тебя, потому что ты хлюпик! 

Бен сжал челюсти и без предупреждения ударил Тимми кулаком в лицо. В отличие от этих бандитов, он драться умел, хоть и не любил. Поэтому-то и получилось так, что, будучи почти на полголовы выше соперника, Тимми не смог устоять на ногах после удара.

\- Эй! Ты ударил моего сына! – рядом с лежащим мальчишкой материализовался его отец. – Ты что себе позволяешь?

\- Никогда не смей так говорить о моих родителях, - сквозь зубы проговорил Бен, глядя на поверженного соперника. – А то ударю не в лицо, а кое-куда пониже. 

\- Я к тебе обращаюсь, сопляк, - отец Тимми схватил Бена за руку и с силой дёрнул на себя. Он хотел ещё что-то добавить, но внезапно вскрикнул и отпустил Брейдона.

\- Если ещё раз прикоснёшься к Бену, сломаю, - тихо произнёс знакомый хриплый голос. Бен поднял глаза и замер, глядя на Дина. – Ты в порядке? – спросил тот, удерживая руку мужчины болевым захватом.

\- Да, - спокойно ответил мальчик, несмотря на то, что в душе испытывал неописуемую радость.

\- Хорошо, - Дин улыбнулся уголком рта и вновь обратился к отцу Тимми. – Забирай своего пацана, и валите отсюда, пока я добрый. 

Дин толкнул мужчину, уложив на газон аккурат рядом с сыном. Освобождённый отец, не пожелав уронить в глазах чада свой авторитет, тут же вскочил и направился в сторону Винчестера. Охотник опасно сощурил глаза, глядя на соперника.

\- Да ты что себе позволяешь? – взвизгнул отец Тимми, намереваясь ударить Дина по лицу. Тот с лёгкостью перехватил удар, развернул нападающего на сто восемьдесят градусов и отправил обратно на газон.

\- Если драться не умеешь, так хоть не позорься пред детьми, - миролюбиво заметил Винчестер. – А если ещё раз вздумаешь тронуть моего сына… Я не буду подавать заявление в полицию о попытке нападения на несовершеннолетнего. Я просто найду тебя и сломаю всё, что только можно сломать, чтобы ты пожалел даже о том, что вообще родился. Ясно?

Секунду он смотрел на явно испуганного мужчину, потом довольно улыбнулся и похлопал Бена по плечу.

\- Поехали. Твоя мама отпустила тебя на каникулы, и мы просто обязаны повеселиться.

***

Бен бродил среди покореженных машин, с восторгом глядя на кучи железа.

\- Эй! – окликнул его Дин. – Я что, один тут буду барбекю готовить? А ну, живо сюда!

Паренёк резво подбежал к дому и принялся с энтузиазмом помогать. Когда во дворе кроме дров появились необходимые для настоящего барбекю ингредиенты, посуда и напитки, Бен уселся на капот стоящего неподалёку куска железа и глотнул сок из стакана. Дин категорически запрещал ему три вещи: пить спиртное, трогать непонятные вещи и ругаться. Вообще, у Бена не было проблем с соблюдением этих простых правил. Но вот сейчас, когда Дин пьёт пиво из бутылки, ему жутко захотелось повторить. 

\- А где твой брат? – спросил Бен, глядя, как мужчина колдует над мясом.

\- Они с Бобби уехали по делам. Примерно неделю их не будет.

\- Бобби – это тот человек в кепке?

\- Да, - усмехнулся Дин. – Это его дом.

\- А почему ты не поехал с ними?

\- Они и без меня справятся, - пожал плечами Винчестер. – А твоя мама как раз решила, что каникулы тебе пойдут на пользу.

Бен не спорил. Эти каникулы грозили стать самыми классными за всю его жизнь.

***

Бену не спалось. Он спустился вниз и заглянул в библиотеку. Дин сидел за столом, потягивая виски и медитируя над ноутбуком. Бен знал, что подглядывать нехорошо, но так и не вышел из-за угла. Внезапно зазвонил телефон.

\- Слушаю, - моментально отозвался Дин. – Секунду… Я на громкую связь поставлю. Только говори потише, Бен спит.

\- Ты, небось, опять глушишь виски, - раздался из трубки негромкий голос Сэма.

\- Нет, джин с тоником, - скривился Дин, глядя на стакан. – Что у вас?

\- Мы прочесали городской архив от и до. Ничего. Этой папки будто и не существовало.

\- А ты уверен, что видел её? 

\- Дин, не держи меня за идиота. Не только я, но и Бобби, и архивариус, и шериф, и ещё дюжина сотрудников ведомства. Кто-то сильно постарался спрятать от нас те документы. Мне кажется, тут замешан кто-то из работников архива.

\- Вышли мне список, я поищу информацию про них.

\- Дин, у тебя каникулы. Отдыхай. Мы с Бобби справимся сами.

\- Сэмми, не дури. У вас и так денёк выдался трудный. А я тут без дела маюсь.

\- Иди, поспи лучше. Когда ты в последний раз нормально высыпался?

\- Года в четыре, - охотник устало потёр лоб и откинулся на спинку стула, незряче уставившись на монитор. – Серьёзно, Сэм. Мне всё равно не уснуть, так что давай список.

\- Дин…

\- Что? Нотации читать мне будешь?

\- Буду, - негромко отозвался Сэм. В голосе появились угрожающие нотки. – Ты сам захотел всё разрешить. Этим и займись. И не надо на меня так смотреть.

Бен удивлённо осмотрелся по сторонам, когда Сэм это сказал, ожидая, что тот прячется поблизости. Иначе как ещё можно объяснить то, что он так отреагировал, когда Дин покосился на телефон?

\- Хочешь сказать, что я по доброй воле остался на скамейке запасных?

\- Дин…

\- Сэм, - перебил его старший Винчестер и замолчал. Из трубки раздался вздох.

\- Побудь с парнем. Ты это заслужил.

\- Знаешь, чего я действительно заслужил? Немного уважения с твоей стороны. Ты даже не хочешь брать в расчёт, что я предпочёл бы охоту безделью.

\- Ничего не хочу слышать, - усмехнулся Сэм.

\- Мне иногда хочется тебя пристрелить, - пробурчал Дин. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Дин.

\- Передавай Бобби привет. 

Отключив телефон, он потёр переносицу и устало вздохнул. На экране компьютера приветственно замахал красным флажком почтовый ящик. Открыв файл, Дин усмехнулся.

\- Так-то лучше, Сэмми, - тихо сказал он, наливая в стакан ещё виски. – Теперь хоть чем-то полезным займусь.

Бен тихо поднялся к себе в комнату и осторожно запер дверь. Рухнув на кровать, он постарался сдержать подступившие слёзы. Ему не хотелось думать, что Дин привёз его сюда только из-за того, что мама просила, хотя сам предпочёл бы общество брата. Да и мама… Почему она это сделала? Неужели хотела избавиться от него и побыть с Мэттом? Перевернувшись на живот и уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Бен всё-таки заплакал.

***

На следующий день Бен мрачно смотрел на Дина, который с энтузиазмом рассказывал про гольф. В конце повествования тот заявил, что они просто обязаны сыграть. Сумка с клюшками и мячиками была наготове, и они отправились искать плацдарм для тренировок. 

Бен знал, что Дин любит гольф. Когда они жили вместе, он иногда ходил вместе с коллегами по работе на поле для гольфа. Бен замечал, что после игры тот становился каким-то умиротворённым, словно все проблемы отходили на задний план.

Настроение было паршивым с самого утра. Тост на завтрак оказался не таким прожаренным, как делает мама, любимая майка порвалась, интернет на телефоне не работал. А ещё в голову лезли всякие мысли после того, как он подслушал разговор Дина с Сэмом. В общем, всё раздражало. И длинная не по росту клюшка лишь довершила картину. Бену никак не удавалось попасть по мячику, и это довело его окончательно. Мальчик бросил клюшку и, развернувшись, направился в дом.

\- Бен! – крикнул ему в след Дин. – Что случилось?

Брейдон не ответил.

***

Он лежал на кровати в своей комнате и тупо пялился в потолок. Когда Дин появился в дверях, Бен на него даже не взглянул.

\- Ну и что это было? – спросил Винчестер, хмуро глядя на мальчишку.

\- Ничего, буркнул тот в ответ и отвернулся от родителя.

\- Что-то не похоже на «ничего». Бен, что случилось?

Примерно минуту в комнате царила тишина. Внезапно даже для самого себя мальчик развернулся к Дину.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был здесь. Ты привёз меня сюда только потому, что маме не терпелось остаться с Мэттом. Она хотела избавиться от меня, поэтому и попросила тебя. Не знаю, зачем ты согласился. Но зря.

Бен зло уставился на Дина. Тот удивлённо смотрел на ребёнка.

\- С чего ты взял, что мама захотела от тебя избавиться?

\- А как иначе объяснить то, что она вдруг разрешила нам увидеться?

\- Например, тем, что она тебя любит и захотела сделать приятное. Ты целыми днями торчишь в интернете и совсем не дышишь свежим воздухом. Тебе надо иногда отвлекаться, гулять с друзьями, знакомиться с девочками. 

\- Ты говоришь, как мама, - буркнул Бен.

\- А это так плохо? Бен, она права. Не стоит замыкаться в себе. Общаться со сверстниками весело! 

\- Ты никогда не рассказывал о своих детских воспоминаниях. 

\- Это потому, что у меня не было детства, - тихо ответил Дин. – Поэтому я и настаиваю на том, чтобы ты общался с одноклассниками. Лови момент, Бен. Когда вырастишь, уже не сможешь себе этого позволить.

Он вышел из комнаты, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. Бен некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на стену, а потом зарылся лицом в подушку и судорожно вздохнул. До него только сейчас дошло, что Дин не сказал, что Бен не прав. Дин не сказал, что он хочет, чтобы мальчишка был тут.

***

Он спустился только к ужину. Дин хотел поговорить, но Бен заявил, что устал, и вернулся в комнату. В два часа ночи он снова прокрался в библиотеку и стал наблюдать за Дином. Тот, как обычно, сидел за компьютером. Рядом красовалась бутылка виски. В тишине звонок мобильника раздался словно гром.

\- Ты на громкой связи, - не тратя время на прелюдию, сообщил Дин. 

\- С чего бы? – спросил телефон голосом Сэма.

\- У меня шея болит держать сотовый.

\- А руки чем заняты? Опять пьёшь? Дин, это перебор. Ты же с ребёнком сидишь.

\- Не учи меня, как вести себя с Беном, - зло огрызнулся Дин.

\- Что-то случилось?

Дин со стоном откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл лицо руками.

\- Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал, - негромко ответил он.

\- Дин…

\- Только попробуй сказать, что предупреждал, - угрожающе произнёс тот, - при встрече врежу.

\- Да я не об этом. Я хочу сказать… Ты ведь сам знаешь, что так надо. Верно?

\- Да, знаю. Думаешь, мне от этого легче?

\- Есть ещё план «Б», - голос Сэма прозвучал многозначительно. – Быстрее и проще. 

\- Проще для кого?

\- Не задавай глупых вопросов. 

\- Эх, Сэмми, - вздохнул Дин, закрывая глаза. – Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу сейчас оказаться с вами на охоте.

\- Все билеты на первый ряд уже проданы, - хихикнул собеседник. – Сиди на балконе и наблюдай через бинокль.

Дин улыбнулся.

\- Ну, так кто это оказался? Архивариус или сторож?

\- Уборщик.

\- Чёрт! – с досадой воскликнул Дин. – Как же я не подумал?

\- Ага. Мы сами пропустили бы его, если бы не заметили, как он общается кое с кем из местных бандитов. Как оказалось, он доставлял информацию вожаку стаи.

\- Вампиры?

\- Да. Мы с Бобби пойдём в гнездо завтра днём.

\- Будьте осторожны.

\- Хорошо, - Сэм вздохнул. – Иди спать, Дин. У тебя тяжёлая неделя.

\- Ладно. Передай Бобби привет.

\- Передам. И завязывай с выпивкой.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Сэм отключил телефон. Дин вздохнул и закрыл крышку лэптопа. Бен тихо поднялся в комнату и лёг в кровать, уснув ещё до того, как голова коснулась подушки. Наутро он попросил Дина отвезти его домой. Тот всё пытался его расспросить, но Бен упорно отмалчивался. Мама при встрече его обняла и вопросительно посмотрела на Дина. Они перекинулись парой фраз и просто разошлись.

Бен поднялся в свою комнату и уселся на кровать. Он совсем запутался и не понимал, зачем Дин взял его на каникулы, если этого не хотел. Просто чтобы отметиться? Или для того, чтобы мама всё-таки побыла наедине со своим ухажёром? Самым последним человеком, которого сейчас Бен хотел бы видеть, был Мэтт. Мама как будто поняла его, и этот вечер они провели вдвоём, глядя телевизор и поедая пиццу. Потом мама рассказала, как скучала, что нового приключилось у неё на работе, смеялась над тем, как герои какого-то боевика лупили друг друга. И ни разу не упомянула своего бойфренда. Бен не выдержал и сам спросил про него. Лиза ответила, что Мэтт уехал в командировку, и все выходные она просидела дома одна. 

У мальчика будто камень с души сняли. В то же время ему захотелось ударить кулаком по стене. Он разозлился на Дина за то, что тот так поступил. Проще было бы, если бы они не виделись. Он бы продолжал глупо надеяться, что Дин вернётся, а не страдал от того, что больше ему не нужен. 

Уже проваливаясь в сон, Бен про себя усмехнулся, подумав, что злится на Дина. Очень сильно злится. Но всё равно ненавидеть не получалось.

***

Лиза прикрыла двери в комнате Бена и спустилась на первый этаж. Отыскав мобильник, она вышла на веранду и набрала телефонный номер.

\- Слушаю, - хрипло ответил Дин.

\- Это я, привет.

\- Привет. Как он?

\- Как и ожидали, злится. Сейчас уснул.

\- Он что-нибудь говорил?

\- Нет. Зная Бена, могу с уверенностью сказать, что он не признается.

\- Но ты уверена, что он злится именно на меня?

\- Дин, ты разбил его мечты о нашем воссоединении и тонко намекнул, что хотел бы оказаться в другом месте, а не нянчиться с ним. Бен гордый и в подачках не нуждается. Я же говорила, что он решит уехать. Так и произошло. И теперь я уверена, что он постарается забыть тебя. На зло.

\- Я чувствую себя предателем, - вздохнул собеседник.

\- Прости, Дин. И спасибо, что согласился. 

\- Рискованный план, но он удался. Сэм считает, что мы правильно поступили, и рад, что нам не пришлось прибегать к плану «Б». 

\- Да уж, - усмехнулась Лиза. – Я не смогла бы накричать на тебя в присутствии Бена или Мэтта.

\- Я бы тоже не смог, поэтому согласен с Сэмом.

\- Ещё раз спасибо, что пошёл мне на встречу.

\- Не за что. Рано или поздно это пришлось бы сделать. Бен должен постараться забыть меня. Так будет лучше. И сейчас вполне подходящее время. Потом могло бы и не получиться.

Они немного помолчали.

\- Наверное, теперь всё? В смысле, окончательно? – спросила Лиза.

\- Теперь – да. Только не забудь…

\- Не забуду. 

\- Это чтобы уже наверняка.

\- Я поняла, - девушка закусила губу. – Прощай, Дин.

\- Прощай, Лиза.

Какое-то мгновение они молчали, потом Дин оборвал связь. Лиза судорожно вздохнула и онемевшими пальцами нажала на клавиши телефона, удаляя его номер.

Ну, чтобы уже наверняка.


End file.
